Hidden Treasures
by illusionist312
Summary: Bella and Edward's first encounter was a complete mistake. But, could it happen to be the result of a twisted fate? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty excited about this new story.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. (even though it should be illegal to own so many wonderful characters)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, I don't have time to ask everyone in the neighborhood to take your survey." I complained.

"Bella. the library is not something you _have_ to do. I'm begging you please." She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Fine, but you owe me." I was then squeezed by her tiny arms in a hug.

Alice left to go do, whatever it is that Alice does, while I went upstairs to get dressed. I settled on jeans, a plain blue shirt, and my favorite pair of Converse. After grabbing Alice's survey and the keys to my truck, I was off to bug people on a Saturday morning about 'how often they redecorate'.

Alice was an interior designer, while I held a part-time job at Newtons Hiking Gear.

Out of thirteen houses so far only 4 people answered their doors. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

**Edward's POV**

I was trying to put on both of my shoes and my tie simultaneously to no prevail. It was only ten and I already wanted to go back to bed. I had been called into an emergency meeting down at the office and my nanny quit on me this morning so I had to stick around until the agency sent a new one.

I went into the living room where my children were playing.

"Anthony, I have to run into work today, but I promise that I'll take you to the batting cages when I get back alright bud?" I hated seeing him look so disappointed.

"Sure dad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The new nanny will be here soon, so please help keep your sister out of trouble until I get home." She could be a handful at times.

"Ok." Our conversations were usually limited like this, with little contribution on his part.

Hayley giggled, smashing Play-Dough between her hands. She dropped it onto the table as I lifted her into the air and caught her on the way down.

"Daddy will be back in a little while so I need you to be good today alright?" I tickled her stomach a couple of times and she squirmed. I stopped and she calmed down a bit.

"Okie-dokie." She smiled.

Just then the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door with my daughter in hand.

When I opened it there was a young brunette waiting.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." I sighed.

**Bella's POV**

I had only a few more houses to go. I rang the doorbell for what had to have been the fiftieth time today.

A man about my age, holding a little girl, answered the door.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." His words confused me. "Come in." He started walking inside and I took a careful step through the door.

I didn't know that someone could get so excited over paint and furniture, but apparently there were more Alice's in the world than I though.

The man's next action _REALLY_threw me for a loop. For some reason I was now holding his daughter.

"Sir I, " I began.

"Instructions are on the kitchen counter, if you have any questions ask Anthony." He

began putting on his coat and grabbing his keys.

"I think you," but again I was interrupted.

"I should be back around five so I'll pick something up for them to eat for dinner. Bye

Anthony," he called into another room, "Bye Hayley," he said as he kissed the girl's

forehead.

"No, I don't," but he had already left.

I stood there for a moment, waiting to see if he would come back to announce that I was

on some hidden camera show, but he didn't.

I looked at the little girl and she smiled back at me.

I then cautiously walked into the next room. There was a little boy who looked to be

about seven or eight playing a video game. He only glanced at me.

I walked closer to get his attention, once I had it my eyes scrunched together and I

sounded unnerving, "Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my newest story and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it. I know this plot is used a lot, but I wanted to try my own.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their proper owners. Yes, that includes Edward...**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella'sPOV**

I couldn't just leave them alone here. I would just watch them until their father got home and then we could figure out this mess.

I set the little girl, Hayley, down where her toys were and walked to the kitchen counter where I found the note.

_Dear Nanny,_

_A quick run to the grocery store would be appreciated, attached is a list and an envelope with a card. Keys to the Volvo are hanging by the garage door if needed. Anthony needs to take Motrin every 6 hours to fight off his fever, he last took it at 8:00. Thank you._

_Edward_

I took a look at the grocery list. It consisted of the usual items such as, bread, milk, soup, and butter.

"Okay kids, it looks like were going to the store. Anthony where are your sister's shoes?" I said as I walked back into the living room, "And where is your sister?" He just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

When we finally found her she was in the bathroom with a whole roll of toilet paper strewn around her. I had no idea that a three year old could make such a mess.

She just giggled as she watched me bunch up the toilet paper and put it on the counter. I picked her up on my way to the garage.

"That wasn't very nice." I tried not to sound too harsh.

"I sorry." Her face made the cutest little pout and I couldn't help but smile.

Anthony was already waiting at the garage door so I just grabbed the keys off the hook and we got into the car. I would have taken my truck but it wasn't exactly made to accommodate two small children.

Anthony wasn't exactly a talker and Hayley was too preoccupied with the zipper on her little purse, so it was a quiet ride to the store.

When we got there I put Hayley in the seat of the cart and Anthony reflexively grabbed onto the side.

The kids were pretty good, with the exception of Hayley screaming for a good fifteen minutes when we passed the candy aisle.

**Edward'sPOV**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as my boss went on about business expansion. I couldn't answer it right away so I hoped whoever it was would leave a message.

I had a couple of things to do in my office after the meeting so I made a stop there first. While my computer was loading up I checked my phone, sure enough there was a voice mail. It was from the Nanny Agency.

_"Edward Cullen, this is Nanny Sandra. I wanted to call and apologize for being late this morning. I was surprised to find out that you must have made other arrangements and that I was no longer required. Again I apologize and I ask that you not blame the company for my tardiness. Please have a wonderful day."_

I quickly called back.

_"Nanny Agency, this is Emily speaking, how may I help you?"_A young voice answered on the second ring.

"Yes, I think there has been a little mix-up. My name is Edward Cullen, and I received a call not too long ago from one of your nannies apologizing for not showing up today. The thing is, she already arrived earlier this morning." I hoped she got all of that, I was a bit hasty.

_"I will find out right now. Edward Cullen you said?"_

"Yes"

_"Nanny Sandra was assigned to your family. She didn't sign into her log this morning. I will connect you to her."_

There was a slight pause before someone answered the phone. _"Nanny Sandra speaking."_

"This is Edward Cullen," I began, "I was wondering why you thought you were no longer needed when you were already at my house this morning." I explained.

_"I arrived shortly after 10:30, and no one came to the door. I assumed that you had made other arrangements."_

"No, because I let you into my house this morning." I was starting to panic, why didn't she remember?

_"I'm sorry sir, but I never stepped foot into your home."_

If she wasn't with my kids, then who was?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it sure has been a while. I've been in the writing mood lately and decided to try and add another chapter to each of my stories. Hopefully I can keep it up and get them all finished. Here is Chapter 3 of**_**Hidden Treasures.**___**(:**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV:**

I had started to completely panic. I can't believe that I had left my kids with some stranger. I called the house phone multiple times but no one answered. I grabbed my coat and ran out to my car. Of course I hit every red light along the way, but I finally made it home, bursting through the door.

"Anthony?" I called out as I walked into the house.

"In here dad." He called from the living room. I heard giggling shortly after.

I slowly turned the corner into the living room and saw Anthony sitting on the couch with a controller, playing a racing game with the brunette who was on the other side of the couch with Hayley in her lap. They were all smiling as Anthony crossed over the finish line and jumped up to do a little victory dance in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are?" I said to the woman as I walked over and picked up Hayley, holding her close.

"I'm glad you're back, I think you-" She started.

"How dare you think that you can just waltz into my house like this." I scolded.

"Look, this is all just a big misunderst-"

"You better get out of here before I call the cops." I threatened.

"Maybe if you would stop interrupting people we wouldn't be in this mess right now." She said hastily. "I tried to tell you earlier but you were in such a rush that you wouldn't even give me two minutes."

"You should go, now." I was becoming very angry. I looked at Hayley to make sure she was ok.

"Fine." She walked over to the table, picked up a stack of papers, her coat and purse, and began walking to the front door.

"Wait!" Anthony called to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. Her cold expression softened. "Will you come back and play with me tomorrow?"

She kneeled down to get to his eye level, "I don't know Anthony, but I had a lot of fun with you today, and you are such a good kid. Here..." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. After she scribbled something on the piece of paper she looked back up at Anthony, "Call me when you beat that high score. Or just whenever you want to ok?"

Anthony smiled as he took the piece of paper from her. "I will. Thank you Bella."

"No problem kiddo." She stood back up and ruffled his hair. She looked at Hayley in my arms, "Be a good girl Hayley." She said softly.

"Bye-bye Bella." Hayley waved to her.

I had stood bye watching this all happen. Anthony walked her to the door and after she was gone he turned somber.

"Hey dad?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah bud?" I almost whispered.

"Can we go to the batting cages now?" He looked up at me expectantly.

"It's been a long day bud... How about we go next weekend?" I began to walk into the kitchen to make something for lunch.

"Ok." He sounded so small behind me.

**Bella's POV:**

On the way back from the grocery store I had started to talk to Anthony. At first he only answered my questions but after a while we had an actual conversation going. He told me about his favorite video games, they seemed to be the only thing he did. I asked him about school and he said it was "Ok," but wouldn't really go into detail about his friends, teachers, or especially girls. It wasn't until I asked him about his mother and father that I saw why he seemed to be so reserved.

His mother had left them right after his baby sister was born, and his father worked most of the time. I asked him what they did when his father was home and he told me they did nothing. That his dad would sit in his office and work some more while he and his sister played. He didn't really go over to friends houses, and they had a new nanny every week. This poor boy was alone, he had no one to talk to.

When we got back, I unloaded the groceries and put them where I thought they would go. Hayley and Anthony walked into the living room and Anthony put in a racing game. I eventually started playing it with him and soon Hayley was in my lap cheering us both on. I heard the door open and that's when Edward came in and began scolding me. That man had some nerve blaming me what had happened.

Anthony seemed so disappointed when I left. It tore at my heart to see his face that way. I couldn't believe what an effect these kids had on me after just one day.

When I got home Alice wasn't there, so I just dropped the surveys on the kitchen table and went to put my coat and purse in my room. I laid down on my bed just to think and take a breather. I couldn't stop thinking about the look on that boy's face. He told me that his dad said they would go to the batting cages after he got home and I wondered if they had gone. I sighed as I thought about how it probably hadn't happened.


End file.
